


I'm lucky to be sunkissed

by fleurami



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like i wrote it just to put myself in a good mood, like so so happy and soft, really self indulgent, so its unbelievably cheesy and sappy, this is uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurami/pseuds/fleurami
Summary: Tasuku loves these quaint, soft moments he gets to spend with Gao. He loves just spending time admiring and being around him.





	I'm lucky to be sunkissed

**Author's Note:**

> its june 1st happy fucking pride month have these sappy gays being sappy gays.

           Tasuku’s eyes fluttered open, he felt the gentle warmth of the amber rays of the sun filtering in through the curtains. Bringing up his hand, he rubbed the last of the sleep from his eyes, letting out a yawn. 

           Looking down, he felt the soft brushing of hair against his chin. He let out a fond sigh which tousled Gao’s hair slightly. Tasuku leant forward to nuzzle his nose further into the other boy’s hair. As he did, he felt encompassed with the smell that was specific to Gao- something warm, not quite citrus and not quite musky, but clean and soft. Like sitting in the grass on a warm summer day, it was like being warm and safe. 

           His arm instinctively tightened around Gao’s waist, pulling their bodies even closer together under the light duvet. He heard a soft sigh escape the sun fighter’s lips as he settled his face into the crook of Tasuku’s neck. Tasuku’s chest blossomed with warmth at the adorable boy in front of him, and he thought about how lucky he was to be here, now, with  _ him. _

           “Hn.... Tasuky? You awake?” Tasuku started a bit at the sleepy voice. 

           “Oh, yeah. I woke up just a little bit ago.” 

           Gao detangled his legs from Tasuku’s, stretching them out as he yawned. 

           “Would you like me to make you some tea?” Gao nodded sleepily, yet stayed where he was on top of Tasuku. 

           “You know, that means you’ll have to move so I can get up.” He giggled as Gao pouted and gripped Tasuku’s shirt tighter. Tasuku gave in, wrapping his other arm around Gao’s torso and squeezing him lightly. 

           “I love you so much, Gao Mikado.” Tasuku muttered this as he nuzzled Gao’s hair. The other boy lifted his head up to catch Tasuku’s lips in a kiss. Though chaste, it jump-started Tasuku’s heart. He mused about how Gao’s lips were warm and soft, much like every other aspect about him, when he pulled away.

           “I love you too, Tasuky.” His words ghosted over Tasuku’s face, causing him to shiver. Despite how long they’ve been together, Gao still had such a strong effect on him. 

           “Should we get up to make tea now?” Gao groaned for a solid 10 seconds as Tasuku watched with an amused smile. Soon, though, he rolled off of Tasuku.

           He then rolled off the bed, landing directly on the ground. 

           After another 30 seconds of groaning, with some gentle coaxing from Tasuku, he made it to an upright position. The two boys shuffled towards the kitchen, and Tasuku pouted when he thought about how cold he felt without Gao to warm him up. As if reading his thoughts, Gao’s fingers intertwined with his and he leaned against his shoulder. 

           Upon reaching the kitchen, Gao jumped up to sit on the counter while Tasuku rummaged through the drawers for some tea. After countless mornings spent together, there wasn’t any need to ask how Gao liked his tea. 

           Tasuku set the water to boil and padded across the kitchen back to Gao. He stood in front of him, settling between his legs and wrapping his arms around Gao’s waist. With him on the counter, their eyes were actually level with each other. 

           Gao’s forehead touched Tasuku’s, and their eyes held contact. Tasuku admired the golden hue, getting lost in how beautiful they were. He sighed, bringing a hand up to gently run his fingers along Gao’s jaw. Tasuku admired the way Gao gasped, a beautiful dusty pink blush rising to his cheeks at the contact. 

           “Have I ever told you how much you’re like the sun?” Gao grinned up at him.

           “I know, that’s kinda my gimmick.” 

           “It’s more than just that. You’re so warm and inviting, like a summer day.” Tasuku paused, moving his hand to brush back a strand of hair out of Gao’s face. “I can see the sun shining through the cracks whenever you smile, and it brightens my day. You bring light into my whole life, really.” 

           His words elicited a soft gasp from Gao, who was furiously blushing. He then mirrored Tasuku, trailing his fingers along the taller boy’s cheeks. Fondness flashed behind his amber eyes, and Tasuku wanted to etch the image of this expression into his mind permanently. 

           “You know, Tasuky, you remind me so much of the stars.” Tasuku felt his face heat up, and he started to sputter, but Gao continued on. “When things are dark, you kinda light the way for me. Plus,” he paused, poking Tasuku’s nose, “your freckles are like constellations. Which, by the way, I never noticed them before now. Do you just get them during summer?” Gao began peppering kisses across Tasuku’s cheeks, causing him to giggle affectionately.

           “I guess you could say I’m sunkissed.” 


End file.
